


Little Slytherin Prince

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Female Severus Snape, Five Part Story, Good Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Revenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8407969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her Age and War Heroine, comes back for her Seventh Year redo at Hogwarts as the Head Girl. She forms an unlikely friendship with her former enemy, now Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. One day, a mysterious letter turns the Head Boy into his three-year-old self. Will Hermione help him through this predicament?UPDATE : DISCONTINUED AND UP FOR ADOPTION (Sorry I wanted to start anew)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I know. I absolutely suck at summaries!  
> Ehem. Okay. Another plot bunny has invaded my mind. Unlike my other ones, this is a Dramione (I'm a huge shipper, I swear) fanfiction. It is OOC, I know and it has a lot of plot holes, grammatical and typographical errors, which I'm really sorry for but I hope you'll like it. Do tell me what you think of it. Kudos and comments :)

It was a fine day. The sky was shining in its blue glory and the trees swayed along with the breeze of the wind.

It was peaceful and nothing seems reminiscent of the war that ended last May.

Hermione Granger, the War Heroine and Brightest Witch of their Age, leaned against the window of the Heads' compartment of Hogwarts Express and looked outside.

It has been 4 months since the Second Wizarding War. Many things changed for the better during the vacation. For example, Kingsley Shacklebolt is now the Minister of Magic and upon his orders, they reconstructed Hogwarts with all the wizards and witches capable of helping and within the alloted months, the castle is standing once more, elegant as it used to be, with Minerva McGonagall as its new Headmistress. That is not the only thing that the Ministry focused on. They also had their remaining Aurors and new recruits hunt down the Death Eaters who managed to escape and they sent them back to Azkaban, right where they belong. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley themselves helped in this event.

Yes, her two best friends decided to go on with their careers and leave Hogwarts. On the other hand, Hermione, being studious, decided to continue her studies for the final year. In truth, she was named as the Head Girl for her outstanding academic records and great role in the Wizarding War. Now, she just have to find out who her partner is.

Right that moment, the door of the Heads' compartment opened. She turned and waited for the other person to enter.

The first thing she noted was the soft and silky-looking white-blonde colored hair of the student standing in front of her.

Draco. Malfoy.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco sat across her seat and leaned against the window.

"I'm Head Boy, Granger." He answered without even looking at her.

Hermione's eyebrow shot up and she took in Draco Malfoy's form.

He's wearing the Hogwarts' standard uniform, the white oxford shirt, Slytherin tie and black trousers, without the usual gray vest. His robes were still so fine, like the ones he used to wear before, clearly expensive, with the gleaming Head Boy attached on it. His shoes were surely made of the finest leather, possibly dragonhide.

Her gaze travelled upward to his face. His skin is still pale but healthy and glowing, unlike during the war when it had that sallow look to it. His eyes were the same shade of gray she used to hate Those metallic orbs which always darkens whenever they were face to face, fighting over some petty things. She eyed his lips next. Pinkish and soft-looking. 

Hermione suddenly shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. She then noticed that his hair grew longer compared to when she last saw him, and that was during the Death Eater trials. Ah, those days. She remembered clearly that she and Harry testified for Malfoy's parents in front of the Wizengamot. They were spared but were sentenced into a House Arrest. Draco, on the other hand, was fully pardoned due to his age and their testament as well. He was, however, forced to return to school as compensation. But she clearly didn't expect him to be back as the Head Boy.

"Ehem."

Hermione averted her gaze as she heard Malfoy clear his throat. He was looking at her and she knows that he knows that she was watching and observing him a while ago. She flushed a little at that. 

"What?" She asked, her voice quiet.

She watched as his Adam's apple bob up and down as he gulped. He looked at loss for words for a while before his lips thinned into a line.

"I just want to say... Sorry. For all the things I've done... before and during the war."

She didn't mishear that, right? Draco Malfoy, a usually selfish and arrogant boy, actually said... Sorry? To say that Hermione was shocked was an understatement. It really is true that the war changed a lot of people. 

She looked at him questioningly.

"Why though?" She tested him.

He stared at her eyes before speaking.

"I'm not good at words and this might sound as if I'm forced to do this or so but trust me, I really am sorry." He promptly looked away. "It's just... If we're going to be Heads for this year, I thought it would be best to clear things between us. I know that the things I did before were unforgivable but I just hope that maybe you'll accept my apology." His words had a light undertone of humility and sincerity.

Hermione contemplated for a bit. He does have a point. I mean, if they have to work things out, they have to be at least civil, right? And she testified for him in the trials despite their past, so what's the point in not accepting such proposal? 

"I get it if you can't and you won't..." He added.

She quickly waved her hands in disagreement.

"No, no, I mean, of course, I would accept your apology. It's not like it was a big deal, after all, didn't you know that I even testified for you in front of the Wizengamot? I have forgiven you a long time ago." She answered rapidly.

He looked up at her, eyes like storm.

"About that, I haven't expressed my gratefulness for your help. Thank you. If it wasn't for you and Potter, who knows what would've happened to my family?"  
"It's nothing. We wouldn't be here as well if it wasn't for you denying our identities and Mrs. Malfoy lying about Harry's death." Hermione explained.

Draco just shrugged.

"My denial didn't even help you, you know." He said.  
"I absolutely disagree. Let me tell you, if it wasn't for that, Voldemort would've been called and we would've been dead right away. So, I have something to thank you for too." She defended.

Draco smiled. Hermione did a double-take as she was mesmerized with his smile. This was the first time she saw it. Not a smirk, not a grin, not a laugh but a true smile. And she would be lying if she said that she was not attracted to it.

"Well then," He offered his hand to her in a handshake. "I guess it would be best if we start over? Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy."

She accepted his hand and held it. "I'm Hermione Granger. Head Girl."

They shook hands and glanced at each others' eyes. At that moment, only one thing crossed their minds.

This year will surely be different.

~**~

"The prefects all went to their own carriages." Malfoy reminded Hermione.

Hermione entered the gates and sat down next to Malfoy inside the carriage. The train reached Hogwarts about ten minutes ago and the both of them settled the students to their places along with the other prefects.

Minerva McGonagall made an appearance earlier after the two's handshake of agreement. She explained that Malfoy was chosen to be Head Boy because of his academic ranking, which is at second place, exactly after her. Also, it was emphasized that she, Hermione Granger, can keep close watch on him during the year so he wouldn't do anything wrong or suspicious if he was the Head Boy as she was the Head Girl. The headmistress also explained to them their duties being Heads. That includes making schedules for Prefect Patrols, arranging School events, leading Prefect meetings, helping other students and many more. Unfortunately, like all the past Head Students, they will be living in the same area. They will be given their own place, complete with a common room, two separate bedrooms and a bathroom. They will be the only ones allowed inside, along with the Heads of Houses in cases of emergency, and of course, the Headmistress. She found that quite uncomfortable, even though Malfoy and her sort of made things easier between them.

"Let's go." Malfoy said as he offered a hand to help her off the carriage.

She held his hand and stepped down. They walked to the doors and once in the Great Hall, they separated, him going to the Slytherin table and her going to Gryffindor's. She sat down between Ginny, who also went back to start her seventh year, and Neville.

"How's your vacation, Hermione?" Neville inquired.  
"It was tiring. I helped out a lot in the preparations here, you see."  
"Oh, I didn't know. I was busy helping out in St. Mungo's. Volunteered there, I did." He said as he scratched the back of his head.  
"That's a great way to spend your time, Neville." Ginny answered for her.

Hermione chanced a glance towards the other end of the hall and watched Draco Malfoy interact with his housemates. He was sitting next to Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, mentally noting that Gregory Goyle didn't attend this year. She observed as Blaise grinned and punched Draco's left shoulder lightly. He motioned his head towards her direction and Draco looked up, locking their eyes on the gaze of the other for a second before looking away once more.

Before she could ponder on this, the double doors opened and Severina Snape, the new Deputy Headmistress, entered the hall in her black ensemble, along with a few cowering first years behind her. They walked up the aisle and once there in front, Professor Snape explained the upcoming ceremony. Once everything's addressed, she called the first name on the list.

And the sorting began.

~**~

The feast itself was a wonderful feat. The Great Hall was once again booming with life, unlike the past years when everything was sullen and dark, what with the war brewing outside its confines. Students ate to their heart's content and once done, Headmistress McGonagall announced the names of the current prefects and introduced her and Draco Malfoy as the new Heads. The two of them were asked to stay as she sent the other students to their dorms.

Malfoy walked to her table and stood next to her.

"Potter and Weasley didn't return?" He asked, just to start a conversation.  
"Yes, they deemed it more practical to just pursue their careers early. Those two." She tutted.  
"Well, that's not a wonder. I'll be surprised if you did not return." He answered.  
"Unlike them, I actually want to finish my studies and pass N.E.W.T."  
"That, Granger, just proves how much of a studious student you are." He chuckled.

Hermione stared at him. It seems as though she might need some time to get used to this different version of Draco Malfoy.

"What?" He asked, noticing her.  
"Nothing."

At that moment, Minerva McGonagall approached them.

"I trust that you two have been getting along well?"  
"Yes, Headmistress." Draco answered.  
"Then I shall accompany you to your own dorms." And she led the two students outside the hall.

They passed corridors after corridors, like a maze. One thing's for sure, their dorms are surely far from the Hall. After another turn, Minerva halted. She motioned to a door with intricate patterns in front of them.

"This is the door to your dorms. Your password is Sub Rosa*. Just hold the handle and say your password. The door will unlock itself." She said before holding the handle and whispering the password. She entered, gesturing to the other two to follow.

Hermione's gaze wandered around the room. This is her and Draco's Common Room. It is less spacious than Gryffindor's but that's normal, seeing that there's only two of them. There is a fireplace at the center of one wall, with bookshelves next to it. There are two banners hanging on the space above the furnace. One in Gryffindor colors with its insignia and the other done in Slytherin green with their snake seal. In front of the furnace is a sofa set with a coffee table in the middle. She noted that the whole floor is covered in chocolate-colored carpet. The walls were cream. There is a spacious study table on the other side of the room, surely meant for when they have assignments or planning to do. There were tall windows, on that side as well, allowing moonlight to pass through and illuminate the space for studying.

"It is a nice room, Headmistress." Draco commented.  
"I'm glad you find it adequate, considering your taste, Mr. Malfoy." She answered. "Well, this way to your rooms."

She led them to the staircase opposite the wall where the door is. The platform at the top converges into two ways, one leading to the right and the other to the left.

"This is your room, Ms. Granger." She pointed to the left. "And this is yours, Mr. Malfoy." She said, gesturing to the right.

"This is the bathroom. It is a joined one, both having an opening from your own rooms. There are two cubicles inside, of course." Minerva then pointed to the beautiful door between the rooms.

After a few more instructions, Minerva left them to their own devices. She bid them goodbye before closing the door. Hermione made her way to her room. She opened it and her eyes brightened at the beauty of her quarters.

Of course, it is done in Gryffindor colours. Her four-poster bed was curtained in gold silk while her sheets are white, with maroon pillows and duvet. The wallpaper is done in cream, with maroon linings and design. There is a small study table on one side and a mini bookshelf beside it. Her dresser was done in brown and the rug on the floor is colored in a shade lighter than the dresser.

Hermione removed her robe, shoes and tights. She retrieved a fluffy pink bathrobe and a fresh set of nightwear. She opened the bathroom and saw Draco enter as well, a soft dark green towel draped on his shoulder. His robes and tie were gone, as well as his shoes and socks. The first two buttons of his shirt were undone, giving her a view of that alabaster skin beneath the cloth.

Well, she now understand why girls worship this guy.

"I see you're going to freshen up as well, Granger." He said, looking at the things she was carrying.  
"Yes.." She trailed off awkwardly.

Draco opened the door to the cubicle closest to him and entered. Hermione then shrugged and entered hers as well.

She took a quick shower and she dressed. After doing so, she went out and saw Draco drying his hair with the towel he was carrying earlier and wearing a black pajama set.

His hair is messed up, sticking in odd angles but it still looks good in him.

He stood up straight and walked to his door.

"Good night, Granger." He addressed her before opening his door and leaving the room.

When the door closed, she just stared at it for a while.

"Yeah, good night, Malfoy." She whispered to no one in particular before going into her own room. 

It seems as though a lot of things happened, and it is just their first day. Who knows what else will happen later on?

As she closed her eyes, Hermione hoped that nothing bad happens at her last year here at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sub Rosa - "Under the Rose" denoting secrecy and confidentiality


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second installation of Little Slytherin Prince. I know that this is quite rushed, I mean, the story progresses fast and narrated badly but the actual plot develops slowly, so I'm really sorry! Forgive my grammatical and typographical errors please. Do tell me what you think. Kudos and comments :)

The sun rays filtered through the room as Hermione Granger slowly opened her eyes.

Right. She's back at Hogwarts. Her second home.

For some unknown reason, she was feeling quite excited about the first day of classes. What will her schedule be? Will she have the same class course as Ginny?

Or will she have the same as Draco's?

Oh, right. Draco Malfoy. The enigma of her comeback. Still, she doesn't have any idea how to respond to this new approach of his.

Shrugging it off for the moment, she stood up and made her way to the bathroom, carrying a fresh set of uniform for the day.

~**~

Hermione descended down the stairs, bookbag slung on her left shoulder. It was after she reached the last step did she notice Malfoy reclining on the sofa. He was wearing a complete uniform today and his hair was styled in a way that makes it look sleek but a bit loose. He was reading a book, unaware of her presence.

"Malfoy, aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall now?"

Malfoy immediately closed his book and stood up. She watched him eye her for a while before he grabbed his own bag.

"I didn't know that you tie your hair like that." He commented on her ponytail.  
"First time doing it." She answered.  
"It looks good on you, Granger."

She blushed lightly at the compliment. She looked up at him and he smiled again, just like yesterday.

That smile. She just can't help but return it.

"Give me your bag."  
"No, I can manage." Hermione refused.  
"I insist." He said before pulling the strap from her shoulder and placing it on his. "Come on."

They walked out of the Heads' Dormitories and made their way to the Great Hall. As they walked, Hermione noted how some students stared at the two of them, eyes wide as if seeing something unusual.

Well, it is indeed shocking to see them acting civilly towards each other, let alone seeing them quite friendly.

Draco kept on talking to her as they walked, sometimes sharing stories from when he was young, when he and his family went to visit a certain place and many more. Hermione found herself stiffling a giggle from time to time.

"We're here, Granger." Draco told her before handing her the bookbag.  
"Thank you. It was nice talking to you, Malfoy. See you around, I guess."

Malfoy, however, wasn't listening. His gaze were fixed somewhere far. Towards the Gryffindor Table. Hermione turned around and was absolutely stunned when she saw her two bestfriends. Ron Weasley is walking towards their direction, looking handsome in his Auror robes. Far behind him is Harry Potter, trying his best to catch up while currenty surrounded by lower years who were too starstruck to see the boy-who-lived-twice. Her eyes brightened.

"Harry! Ron!" She said before hugging each one of them. "What are you doing here?"  
"Just visiting, checking how things are going. At least, I am. Harry here, however..." Ron trailed off while looking pointedly at Harry.  
"What?" The boy-who-lived-twice answered, fighting off a blush.  
"You're seeing someone!" Hermione deduced.  
"And not just someone, 'Mione. Bloody hell, who would have thought?!" came Ron's exaggerated reaction.  
"Who is it, Harry?"  
"Uh... Well." Harry looked away.  
"So, Potter and Weasley. Nice seeing you two here."

Hermione gasped. She forgot she was with Malfoy. He stood behind her, arms crossed.

"What are you doing with him, 'Mione?!" Ron looked scandalized as he pulled her closer to him.  
"Stand back, Malfoy. We don't want to cause a scene." Harry pulled his wand ready, just in case.

Hermione broke free of Ron's grasp and stood in front of Malfoy, acting like a shield between him and the two Aurors.

"Hermione?!" Ron said.  
"Yes?"  
"Why are you with him?" Harry asked.  
"In case you didn't notice, Malfoy here is the Head Boy. We're practically partners. Plus, it's not like he will do anything nasty to me, seeing that we're in school. So do keep your reactions in check." Hermione scolded like the Mother Hen she was.  
"That didn't stop him before, though." Ron reasoned.

Malfoy put a hand on Hermione's shoulder, gently pushing her to the side. He looked at her straight in the eyes before addressing the other two.

"I don't want trouble. As much as you don't want to believe, I'm trying to make things right. I started with Granger and I guess, it would do me good if I say this now. Sorry for everything I've done before, to both of you." He said solemnly.

The Hall grew quiet and Ron and Harry's jaw dropped in utter shock.

"Well?" Hermione said.  
"I don't believe him, 'Mione." Ron pointed at Malfoy.  
"You should at least give him a chance, Ronald. Right, Harry?"  
"That's okay, I guess." He said, scratching the back of his neck.

Draco Malfoy offered a hand and Harry shook it, albeit a little hesitant. He turned to Ron to do the same but the redhead plainly ignored him. Draco dropped his hand to his side and faced Hermione.

"We had too much exposure now, Granger. I'll be going." He said before moving towards the Slytherins.

Hermione started to do the same when she noticed her two best friends still standing near the entrance like fools.

"What are you waiting for? Unlike you, I don't have all the time in the world at the moment and I'm starving."

~**~

"How was your last mission? Did you catch Rodolphus Lestrange?" Neville asked anxiously.  
"No, managed to evade at the last minute, that slimy git." Ron exclaimed while practically shoving food after food in his mouth.

Hermione finished her food in silence as she listened to her friends talking about certain things. Truth to be told, she's tired of all these war talks here and there and wants peace for once in her life.

"You know, Malfoy really did seem sincere." Ginny offered, changing topic.  
"Don't be fooled. We don't know what he has up his sleeves." Ron snorted.  
"Malfoy had been our enemy for years. It's hard to trust him just like that, isn't that right, Harry?" Neville said.  
"Well, you see, I know that there's goodness in him. That's like, my reason for defending him and his family during the trials. But, I don't know. I'm just not sure about this." Harry answered.

Hermione placed her spoon and fork on her plate before facing the Gryffindor lot.

"Draco Malfoy is just like us. He didn't have a choice. He was raised to be that way. Why can't you accept the fact that he just wants to prove himself to us?"  
"He can never change! He's a lost cause. And you have a thing for lost causes so that's probably the reason why you're siding with that git." Ron nonchalantly countered.

She stood up suddenly, her mouth open in shock. What did he say?!

"Ron..." Ginny mumbled.  
"That was uncalled for!" Hermione reprimanded hotly before grabbing her bag and rushing out of the Hall.

She walked and huffed as she reached the school courtyard. Hermione sat down the grass and threw a rock.

"So insensitive!"  
"And who might be the unlucky focus of your ire?" Asked someone from above a tree.

Hermione quickly looked up and saw Draco Malfoy, the Head Boy, sitting on a low branch of an old tree in the courtyard, a green apple in his hand.

"That Ronald Weasley! He's infuriating at times! I've never met a person with such a small range of emotional capacity!" She clenched her hand.  
"No wonder there. Come on, Granger. Loosen up, will you?" He tossed her the apple.

She catched it and raised an eyebrow at him. Draco jumped down and sat on the grass, leaning on the tree. Hermion joined him before taking a bite of apple.

"You'll still forgive him for simply being him." Draco stated as he closed his eyes.  
"Of course, I can never stay angry with any of those two, no matter how irrational they are at times." She took a bite once more.

He sighed.

"I wish things can simply be like that to everyone."

The wind blew with purpose, heavy with meaning. Whatever he wants to say, it was carried by it. His frustrations, regrets, decisions, mistakes and redemption. She cleared her throat, clearly uncomfortable.

"Uhh. What are you doing here, by the way?"

Draco opened his eyes once more and grabbed the apple from her hand.

"Just taking some much needed air, seeing that we still have an hour left before the first class." He answered.

Hermione watched as he took a bite. At that moment, realization hit her. Maybe Draco was finally up to something good. Maybe Draco doesn't care anymore if she's a Muggleborn. Maybe Draco was not faking things. If he was not repulsed with sharing things, the Heads' Dorm, Bathroom, Highest Prefect Position, even an apple, with the Mudblood without the smallest hint of malice, then maybe... Just maybe...

Draco is making the right decision for the first time in his life.

~**~

"Faster Malfoy. We're supposed to be helping the lower years settle in their classes." She explained.

Hermione Granger finally came to terms that Draco Malfoy is surely in the right track but when she realized that, she also remembered the additional duty that comes with their Head Positions. They rushed into the Great Hall, just in time to see the crowd moving to their own classrooms. Draco coolly guided some of his Slytherin and Ravenclaw first years to the Charms Corridor before pointing them to the room.

"Go with your prefects so you won't get lost." Draco reminded before turning to the other students.

After directing all the lower years to their respective rooms, Draco and Hermione went to their first class, which is, unfortunately for Hermione, Potions with Snape.

She remembered how this professor favors her snakes all the time, even if she surpasses all of them in potion-making, except one. Draco. She glanced at him sideways.

Draco Malfoy had always been a Potion Connoisseur. He once became her Potions partner during Fifth year and that was the only time she remembers him being civil towards her. His precision in cutting ingredients is simply astounding. When the instructions say slanted cuts, his work was meticulously in one accurate angle, identical to each one. When it says diced cuts, his ingredients were done in exact cubes. Even his stirs and timing were spot on. Add to that Snape's favoritism and she undoubtledly lands at the Second Spot in Potions everytime.

She sighed and opened the door of the Potions classroom. A gasp was heard and her eyes darted to the front of the room.

There stood the-boy-who-lived-twice, his back facing them. Compared to his frame, the Potions Mistress looked very small, covered by the body of Harry from Hermione's point of view. She immediately shoved the boy and cleared her throat.

That's when things clicked inside her head. Ron saying Harry was here for another reason. Harry blushing at the mention of it. The sudden improvement in Severina Snape's appearance. Snape looking flustered right now, breathing rather quick and short and Harry standing there, like the metaphorical deer, or more accurately, a stag caught in the headlights.

"It... It appears that you are still incapable of finding a seat on your own, Ms. Granger." Snape said, her slight stutter betraying her drawl.  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, voice adapting a higher pitch.

Someone stepped next to her. She glanced and found Draco grinning.

"Hmm... I didn't know that the two of you have a relationship like this, Severina." He teased.  
"It's none of your business, boy."

He just chuckled before pushing Hermione to a seat near the front. He slid the chair back for Hermione to sit and then he sat down next to her. Draco leaned back on his chair as Hermione finally got over her shock.

"What... What is this?" She asked softly.

Harry Potter avoided her gaze, blushing madly. Snape cleared her throat and made her way to her Potion Ingredients' cabinet.

"Uhh... You see... I.. Sev.. I mean Severina... She..."  
"What?!" Hermione said impatiently.  
"Severina and I are fond of each other!" He confessed, face red.  
"Is that the best explanation you can offer?" Draco raised an eyebrow.  
"It's not like I have to answer your inquiry." Harry shot back.  
"Boys..." She reminded them of her presence. "Do tell me how it happened, Harry."

He leaned back on Snape's desk and grabbed his cloak draped on the chair.

"You see, after the war... No, after the trials, I... I asked her to meet me.. at Diagon to... just so that I can thank her for everything." He paused awkwardly. "And... when I saw her, I couldn't help... but notice the improvement she got by having the burden... the burden of the war lifted off of her shoulders... from there, I... I don't know... I just have this... urge.. to see her again and again which she, of course, agreed to. Before I knew it... uhm.. we... the two of us are... we... we started dating." He finished with a blush.  
"But Harry... No offense meant, but your age is quite..." She trailed off.  
"I know, 'Mione but you know? I... I just want to be... I want her to be happy and I want that for myself too and I guess, this time around, I want to... I wanted to be the one to make decisions for myself."  
"Don't worry, Ms. Granger. I can assure you that we will be discreet."

Hermione turned just in time to see Snape close the door of the cabinet. She made her way to Harry and whispered something before sending him on his way. Harry blushed lightly and stuttered his goodbyes before letting Severina walk him to the door.

"It's weird. Seeing the-boy-who-lived and my godmother like that."

Hermione looked at Malfoy, who was staring at the two retreating figures.

"You know, I kind of knew that Severina had that kind of affection for Potter since Fifth year."  
"How can you say so?" She asked.  
"Whenever I visit her in her office, she's always pacing, muttering something about the foolish boy who can't keep his thoughts to himself. At that time, I knew she was talking about Potter, seeing that he was all out announcing to the world that the... Dark Lord... is back."

She saw how his voice hitched at his mention of the Dark Lord and instantly. She held his arm softly.

"Does it hurt? I mean, when you speak of his name?" She asked, her grip slightly tightening.  
"No. It's just... It reminds me of my failures and... mistakes... my foolishness."  
"It's okay, you know? Everybody has mistakes. We do not make the right choices all the time, even us, Harry, Ron and I. We're not as perfect as everyone likes to think, especially Harry."

Draco was about to reply when Snape entered the room again, followed by other students. He sighed before holding Hermione's hand and slid it off his arm before holding it in his own tightly.

"I'm glad you gave me a chance to redeem myself, Hermione. I'm really glad."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry if it's kinda late. It's just, my mind's killing me! It freaking hurts! Anyways, here's the third chapter. I know, it's taking quite a while but please please be patient. I know that it's lame but please stay with me until the end. There's a part here which involves Malfoy in glasses because I saw this wonderful art by Arriku on Deviantart wherein Draco is wearing eyeglasses and he's just so hot and handsome and.... and... Ugh! Okay, back to what I was saying, sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors! Kudos and comments :)

Hermione Granger watched intently as Draco Malfoy, sitting elegantly on a chair, tutored some of the Lower Years who had enough guts to share a table with him. He was holding a DADA book for Fourth year, a quill in his other hand.

It was well past lunchtime. Still, she couldn't shake off Malfoy's words earlier in Potions.

'I'm glad you gave me a chance to redeem myself.'

It kept on repeating inside her head like a radio tape on a loop. So, to clear her mind, she decided to do their N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration essay required. Upon entering the premises of Hogwarts' Library, however, her eyes landed on a sight she never thought she would ever see.

Draco Malfoy. Surrounded by lower years. Explaining lessons to them like a tutor would.

She sat down on the table across him and watched, her Transfiguration essay completely out of her mind. She wondered what prompted Malfoy to do such thing.

Malfoy rummaged his bookbag for a while before pulling out an extra quill.

"I'm going to demonstrate it so watch closely." She heard him say.

All the students around him were clearly focused, if their stares are any indication. Malfoy raised his wand and lightly swished. The young ones gasped as the quill exploded, flaming brightly. He waved his wand again, dismissing the spell that charred half of his quill.

"It's a controlled spell, you see? I do hope that that demonstration helped you." He said, smiling slightly while offering her book back.

The small girl reached for her book and thanked him, not before blushing profusely.

'Not another fan.' She mentally sighed.

Before she could comment aloud, however, she heard the shrill voice of Madam Pince, the Librarian.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy! That's definitely against the rules! Practicing spells inside a library! What if these ancient and valuable texts got burnt?" She angrily reprimanded, hands on waist.

Draco lightly scratched the back of his neck, smiling apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."  
"It would do you well if you remember it the next time for I wouldn't be so lenient then!" She said before disappearing into the maze of shelves.

Draco sighed and looked up, his eyes meeting Hermione's. She sat up straight and gave a tight smile. He returned it before looking back at his students.

"Well, off you go now." He said, sending them away.

They exited the library. Hermione stood up and went to the Transfiguration Section to grab some books. She wandlessly retrieved a book from the higher shelf and was surprised when it landed on a different hand. She glanced sideways, only to see Malfoy leaning on the bookshelf, his hand clutching the book she needs.

"Give it here, Malfoy. I got here first." She said.  
"You see, I need it too, Granger." He replied, voice laced with amusement.  
"And I do too."

He straightened and brushed off the non-existent dust off his shoulder. Draco Malfoy went closer and that was when she noticed his height. He was smaller than her during their first three years at Hogwarts and now, he completely towers over her. She stands, just reaching his chin, making her look less menacing.

"How about this, we share the book and we make our essays at the same time. We can also brainstorm while at it." He proposed, smirking slightly.

Hermione pondered on this. On one thought, she does not like that smirk on his face. He might be up to something. But then again, Draco Malfoy was a changed man, or so he says. He wouldn't do any harm to her deliberately, would he?

"No, thank you. I can do my works on my own." She said haughtily, crossing her arms.  
"If that's what you say, then perhaps you'll just have to wait for me to be done with this." He replied, waving the book in front of her face.

Hermione watched as Malfoy walked away, carrying the Transfiguration book in his arms. She sighed heavily and turned, making her way out of the library as well to prepare for her next class due in thirty minutes.

~**~

"Sub rosa."

Hermione huffed as the door to the Head Dorms opened. She was having a bad day, alright? Aside from her misfortune with the Transfiguration book, earlier in Charms, she forgot to bring her book and lost Gryffindor some points. Not only that, in Arithmancy, she had been fifteen minutes late and it's all because of that bloody hallway fight between two third years she came across with. What a good way to start the year. Now, she was going back to her dorms to finally, finally take a rest after eating her late dinner.

She dropped her bookbag on the couch and was about to go upstairs when she noticed Malfoy, sitting on the chair of the study table, sleeping peacefully. It seems as though he was busy writing his N.E.W.T. Essays to the point of falling asleep while at it. She sat down next to him, simply observing.

As she studied his face, she can't help but notice how good-looking Malfoy is, especially when wearing eyeglasses.

Well, it looks as if even purebloods use the muggle way to correct their vision after all.

The thin black frame of the spectacles were simple yet it adorned his face perfectly. Being this handsome in glasses must be a sin. It has to be! Harry wears glasses but, she never did find him this striking. Cute, maybe but gorgeous? Not really.

Her eyes drank in his profile. He was still wearing his uniform, minus the robes, which was hanging on the back of his chair. His wand was carelessly left on the table.

Hermione's eyes then landed on the Transfigurations book she badly needed for her work.

Her hand twitched. Surely, Malfoy wouldn't be so angry if she borrow it for a moment? She just wants to finish the First Day essay task for N.E.W.T. Transfiguration early.

As she reached for it, however, a pale hand clasped hers before she could even touch the book. She glanced at the owner and saw Malfoy's mercurial eyes watching her curiously from behind those eyeglasses.

"Just what do you think are you doing, Granger?" He asked.

She snatched her hand and cleared her throat, trying to look innocent.

"Well?"

Malfoy leaned closer and cocked his head to the side. She could see the swirls of silver in his eyes. Suddenly, as if scalded, she jumped up from the chair and looked anywhere but on him.

"I was... I told you I need the book." She said.  
"And I told you that we can use it at the same time."

She looked at him from her peripheral vision. It seems as if he is serious about it.

Hmm, might as well use her free time now.

She huffed before grabbing her bookbag and fishing out a quill and parchment to get a headstart on Transfiguration. Malfoy arranged the table to accommodate the two of them, sitting down on his chair right after doing it.

"Let's get started then?" He said.

Little did Hermione know that this simple thing would trigger a series of events that undoubtedly raised the eyebrows of many.

~**~

Days passed, Hermione and Draco started to do their assignments together in the confines of their dorms. She grew relaxed in his presence, which Draco took as a good sign.

There were times when they would pass each other in the Library and they would acknowledge each other with a familiarity that piqued the attention of many.

Just like now.

It was Friday, the official end of the school year's first week. Ron and Harry haven't visited since the first day of classes, due to their work and so, Snape was quite cranky lately. She assigned a three-foot-long essay on Potions to be submitted on Monday. Being Hermione, she decided to do the said task in the first available time she sees.

She was bent down on her parchment, nose buried deep on books. Her quill scratching against the surface of the paper, soothing her. That was until someone decided to disrupt her concentration.

"Granger." The unmistakeable voice of Malfoy sounded from behind her.

She turned around and saw him standing behind her chair.

"Oh, Malfoy. What are you doing here?"  
"I'm just going to ask whether you're free tonight?"

Whispers echoed across the room instantly. Hermione glanced and saw that almost all the students in the library were looking at them. She awkwardly fiddles with her quill.

"Whatever for?"  
"We need to go over the patrol schedules for next week, seeing that our arrangement for this week turned quite... unexpected." He winced at his last word.

Hermione scrunched up her nose in agreement. Yes, the patrols were indeed a downright mess.

Two new prefects actually duelled while doing patrols, hence giving her a reason to suspend them from their prefect duties for a week. Another case presented itself last Wednesday when a Sixth Year Slytherin named Marelyn Barrow got hexed by an older Ravenclaw who happens to have a huge grudge on Barrow's family. To be honest, the prefects displayed such abysmal attitudes not meant for them. All in all, there were some prefects who got partnered up with a prefect highly unsuitable for them, thus leading Draco and her to formulate a new schedule. They had to make sure that no more anomalies happen.

"Ah yes, of course. After dinner, then?"  
"Good." He answered and walked away, not before giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

She turned back on her work. Somehow, some way, Draco Malfoy is really unlike his usual self but Hermione wouldn't deny now that she do like the guy he'd become. If he continues with this good attitude, Hermione predicts that they will be friends in no time.

~**~

Hermione reclined on the chair, combing her bushy hair, fresh and dressed for the day.

She didn't have any plans of going out, seeing that it's Saturday, so she decided to wear a black tank top and a pair of brown shorts.

She was humming a soft tune when the door to Malfoy's room opened. She looked up and saw him walking down the stairs.

He was wearing a deep green oxford shirt, contrasting beautifully against his pale and smooth skin, and a pair of black slacks. His shoes were black, like the ones he wears during school days. She looked back at his face and saw that his hair wasn't styled. It hung freely, looking so soft, tempting her to run a hand through it.

At that moment, Hermione could see the reason why girls seem to worship the ground he walks on.

Draco sat next to her and relaxed.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" He said, closing his eyes and resting his head on the top of the sofa's backrest.

Hermione hummed her approval and stared at him.

"Do you have any plans today?" He suddenly asked.  
"Oh, no. I'm just going to stay here and perhaps, I'll visit the library later for some fact checking."

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What if I ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade today? Would you accept?"  
"Not if it's illegal." She deadpanned.  
"Aww, come on, Granger. Wouldn't you at least like to experience a little bit of wandering around once in your life?" He teased.  
"I've had enough to last for a lifetime, thank you very much."

He sighed, looking defeated.

"How about this, let's go get permission from Headmistress McGonagall and then, we go." He proposed.  
"And what will we be doing there?"  
"A quick visit to Tomes and Scrolls wouldn't hurt, I guess. And of course, Three Broomsticks."

Hermione pondered for a moment. It would be good to stroll around for some time, especially now that she doesn't have any duties or tasks pending but could she trust Malfoy? In a place where no one watches them like in here?

No, Malfoy wouldn't do a thing. Hermione's believes that he's changed for the better.

~**~

Hermione and Draco walked side by side on the walkways of Hogsmeade. Hermione changed into a green button down and gray pleated knee-length skirt after deciding to go. They went to McGonagall and asked for permission before going, which was granted easily, provided that they strictly visit Hogsmeade only and no other places.

As they passed the corridors earlier, students whispered. Probably about them, Hermione thought. It's not usual to see a Malfoy, aristocratic purebloods, interact freely with a Muggleborn, such as her.

"What do you say, Granger? Fancy grabbing some Butterbeer?" He said, pointing at the Three Broomsticks.

She nodded and went inside with him. Madam Rosmerta greeted warmly but that was until she saw Malfoy. The smile got wiped off her face and Malfoy looked away anxiously.

Ah yes, Hermione remembers. Malfoy cursed Madam Rosmerta during their Sixth Year. Clearly, she still holds a grudge.

They sat down and ordered some butterbeers. Before Madam Rosmerta left their table, Malfoy stopped her.

"Yes? Do you need anything else?" She asked coldly.  
"Madam Rosmerta---"  
"If you don't have any more orders, I'll be on my way." She turned and went back to the counter.

Hermione watched Draco's expression. A sudden thought clicked on her mind.

"If you're here to make peace, better not back out, you hear me?" Hermione said with conviction.

Malfoy looked up at her and smiled.

It was a small smile, but she felt comforted with that gesture.

~**~

"You see, Madam Rosmerta, he just wants to talk to you. He wants to apologize and I think that a chance might be the thing he needs most."

Madam Rosmerta eyed her with doubt. Hermione thought for a second that the woman might not accept her request.

"Just make it fast. I have a lot of customers to tend to." She sniffed.

Hermione ran back to Malfoy and told him the news.

Somehow, Madam Rosmerta listened as Draco explained the reason behind his actions and in the end, she forgave him and actually hugged the "poor-little-boy" before letting him go.

As they walked down the street, heading to Tomes and Scrolls, Malfoy suddenly slipped his arm around her back and held her by the shoulder. He was smiling and soon she found herself guilty of the same act.

"I wouldn't have done it without you, Granger."

She looked up at him and saw his sincere eyes looking back at her. It seemed as if time stopped and every wrong thing felt right in that small moment. Were the eyes the ones that captured her? Or was it the emotion behind them?

"Thank you for being my friend."

Maybe the words.

"Yes, a friend."

And somehow, some way, she found herself agreeing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm here again for the 4th chapter of Little Slytherin Prince. At last! A cue to what will happen finally appears on this chapter! Sorry for the long wait. This might be kind of lame but I really want to proceed to the next course of events and so, I decided to write it this way. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As usual, sorry for the typographical and grammatical errors. Kudos and comments :)

Draco Malfoy stubbornly kicked the covers off of his body. For some reason, an owl had been pestering him for quite some time this morning and the insistent pecking on his window isn't helping him go back to sleep at all.

"Sodding bird." He cursed as he stood up and opened the window.

The hideous owl hooted menacingly before dropping the letter in its beak and flying away to the sky. He picked it up and examined the envelope.

Draco frowned as he noticed something off. Usually, if it's from his parents, it would be closed using a green wax with the Malfoy House Emblem but this one doesn't have any seals at all. Plus that owl is certainly not from their owlery. He knows that he should be wary of such suspicious things, especially since a lot of people still sees his family as Death Eaters, but surely a letter cannot do much harm, right?

With a shrug, he opened the envelope. Inside it, one word was printed in big bold letters in a folded parchment.

"Beware."

~**~

Hermione hummed as she went down the common room and found Draco sitting on the sofa.

It was two weeks after their Hogsmeade trip and since then, the two of them have been getting closer and closer. Seeing as Harry and Ron weren't around anymore, she misses the company from time to time and Ginny or Neville cannot go with her at all times. But Malfoy can, since they practically live in the same place. And so, their budding friendship grew and grew. They often make their assignments together, eat meals together and at times, sit next to each other in classes.

Hermione suddenly stopped in her track as she noticed Malfoy's evident discomfort. He was paler than usual and he was clutching the arm of the sofa. Hard.

"What's wrong, Malfoy?" She asked, voice laced with concern.

He looked at her and Hermione swears she saw the small flicker of fear in his silver orbs. But a moment too soon, they were gone and he was back to his usual self.

"Nothing. It's nothing. Let's go?" He stood up and walked towards the door.

She watched him go and she felt her heart beat nervously.

Whatever could be wrong?

~**~

"Malfoy! What are you doing?!" She whispered harshly.

Hermione stirred frantically while Malfoy quickly tried to mend his mistake. Instead of cutting the black stems of Moly diagonally, he actually diced them! Like, diced them!

Whatever the reason, Hermione was pretty sure that Malfoy isn't himself today. His focus was entirely elsewhere. If there is anyone who can beat Hermione in Potions, it was Malfoy and no one else. She can evidently say that this Malfoy is seriously off! He isn't one to make such an amateur mistake.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! What, pray tell, do you think are you doing?" And there she heard the familiar drawl of their Potions Mistress.

She looked up and saw her standing before them, face fixed in a scowl. Her lips curled into a forced smile. Snape just narrowed her eyes at her and sneered.

"Out! You two! I am not going to tolerate your apparent lack of concentration!"  
"Professor---"  
"No excuses, Mr. Malfoy!" She bellowed.

Hermione winced and hurriedly picked up her bookbag. Seriously, Harry needs to pay a small visit sometime. His girlfriend is totally losing it!

She sighed as she reached the Dungeons corridor. Great, now she's out there, doing nothing productive and it's all Malfoy's fault.

That reminds her, where is Malfoy?

She glanced around, searching. She turned a corner and saw him pacing back and forth, clearly distraught.

"Is there something bothering you, uhm... Draco?"

He stopped and stared at her. He closed the distance between them and the next thing she knew, he was clutching her arm tightly.

She immediately went still and he probably noticed it, since his hand fell back on his side.

"Well?" She pushed.  
"No, Hermione... Just..." He quickly turned and walked away.

What is happening to Malfoy? For some reason, this act just piques her worry. 

In a small part of her brain, however, Hermione's mind swam in a bad direction. What if Malfoy is planning something?

What if... he's not changed, after all?

~**~

"I'm really sorry about Severina, Hermione. I told you she's stressed out since the Ministry's been pestering her about that new Auror Training Program they want her to help with." Harry sighed.  
"I understand, Harry."  
"Uhm, yeah, of course. Well, I'm kind of busy right now, Hermione. It's nice seeing you but I have to hang up now, okay? See you soon." And the green flames disappeared.

Hermione Granger sat cross-legged in front of the hearth of their common room as the call ended.

Harry immediately floo-called her after hearing Snape's rant about her day earlier. He apologized for Snape's very sour mood and its obvious reason why and of course, Hermione haven't forgotten to address her concern about Malfoy's acts that day. Harry voiced his opinion about it, saying that Malfoy must've heard about the attack on Malfoy Manor last night and was probably worried sick about his parents' safety, that's why he's been acting differently all day. Seeing as it wasn't published on the Daily Prophet, Hermione was shocked to hear this news and presumed that that may be the reason.

She stood up and went upstairs. Somehow, walking towards Malfoy's room feels a bit awkward but she resolved that she has to make sure that Malfoy's okay.

She knocked once. twice.

The door creaked open as Malfoy stepped out of his room. His hair was disheveled and in his hand was a piece of crumpled paper.

"I heard about the attack, Malfoy. I'm glad they're safe." She said, holding his hand.

Malfoy stood before her, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Granger?"

Hermione tilted her head to the side. Malfoy... doesn't know?

"Harry told me about... the Malfoy Manor attack yesterday night."  
"What?" His voice wavered.

Suddenly, Hermione has all of Malfoy's attention. He was staring at her intently. His hands were on her arms.

"Someone sneaked in your home last night, Malfoy. Harry and the other aurors are still investigating. I... I thought you knew. Wasn't that the reason why you were sort of... different and distant?"  
"I... I didn't know. Come, Hermione." He pulled her inside his room.

Draco sat down on the chair next to his study table. Hermione sat opposite to him, which was, coincidentally, on his bed.

"Are you sure about that?"

She nodded.

"Tell me what you know. Please?" He pleaded, his eyes showing concern for his parents.

Hermione recalled the details Harry told her earlier by the fire.

"So, someone sneaked in. This person knows the chink in the Aurors' shift schedule, which not even your parents know about, in guarding your ancestral home since that was the only possible time when no one might see someone entering the premises. That someone tried to get the key to the Malfoy's vaults, which I know you are aware of the location. Whatever the reason, Harry's team is still figuring that one out. Fortunately, the shifting didn't take long and when Aurors barged in to check on your parents, the intruder likely panicked and so... said person immediately retreated and flew away. At least that's what Harry said." She narrated.

Draco contemplated, his arms crossed and his face serious.

"But Draco, tell me, if you didn't really know, then why are you so different today?"

For a second, Hermione thought he was going to answer but then he chose to stay quiet.

"Draco Malfoy, are you planning something?" She narrowed her eyes, standing straight and stomping right in front of him.

He avoided her gaze.

"Granger, I'm not planning anything, alright?" He assured.  
"Are you sure?"

Finally, a sigh of defeat escaped his warm lips. He ran his hand through his hair. His eyes darted back and forth across the room and he leaned closer to her as he spoke.

"Someone sent me a letter."

She tensed at the change in atmosphere. He handed her a crumpled parchment.

Hermione's throat ran dry as she read the single word inside the paper.

~**~

"We shouldn't just shrug this off, Malfoy! We should tell McGonagall! What if this person who sent you the letter is the same one who tried to sneak into your house? You might be in danger!"

Hermione plopped down the sofa as they reached the common room. Draco just sat next to her.

"Do you have any idea how serious this is? Someone's planning something and I do not like the sound of it!" She huffed.  
"Concerned, are we, Granger?"  
"Of course I am! Someone might hurt you, or worse kill you, and I can't stand to lose another friend after the war!" She blurted out.

Draco regarded her with a mild look of shock. After a second, his lips curved into a smile. He leaned and held her hand.

"Somehow, I'm confident that nothing will happen if you're here, close to me." He said.

She blushed as she realized what she said. Well, it's one thing to agree to the prospect of being friends but it was another thing entirely to declare it out loud yourself.

"Well, nonetheless, I believe that we should still tell McGonagall."  
"Let's go then."

Together, they walked out the room and towards the Headmistress' Office.

~**~

"Good evening, Headmistress McGonagall."  
"Mr. Malfoy! Ms. Granger! I was just about to go in your rooms right now, after hearing from Mr. Potter what happened in Malfoy Manor last night. Come, sit." McGonagall said as she put down her quill on the table.

Hermione and Draco sat across the table. Minerva summoned a house-elf and asked it to bring some tea and biscuits for them.

"Ah, I am glad to hear that your parents are okay, Mr. Malfoy." A familiar voice said.

The duo looked up and saw that the elderly wizard, Albus Dumbledore, is in his portrait today.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." They both said.

The wizard just nodded and Minerva took this as a cue to open the conversation.

"I trust that you're both here for a reason, yes?" She said.  
"Ah yes, of course." Hermione said.

She shot a look at Draco and he awkwardly fished a paper from his pocket.

"Someone sent Draco a letter, Headmistress. And I fear that this might be a threat." Hermione declared as Draco handed McGonagall the letter.

The Headmistress took the paper and read the single word in the parchment.

"Do you have any idea who might be behind this?" She asked them.  
"As of now, we don't have any but Hermione thinks that this is the same person who sneaked in my home last night, Professor."

Hermione noted that he just called her Hermione in front of the Headmistress. Without noticing it, she blushed lightly.

"That is highly possible, Mr. Malfoy." McGonagall agreed. "What do you think, Albus?"

The elder wizard regarded them from behind his half-moon spectacles. Even in the portrait, the wizard still looked like he did when he was alive. Strong and knowledgeable.

"You must treat this situation with high care, Mr. Malfoy. There are lots of people out there that may still hold grudges against your family for... obvious reasons. But know that at all times, not only enemies can hurt one person. In times of doubt, it would do well to remember that anyone can betray anyone."

The fire crackled as silence engulfed the room and endless possibilities seemed to swim inside their minds.

~**~

The next day, Hermione and Draco made their way to the Great Hall for a breakfast. Hermione instantly saw Ginny sitting next to Blaise Zabini in the Slytherin table.

It was no great surprise since all the students agreed to sit anywhere they want every breakfast. In a way, this is how they show that the interhouse unity that Dumbledore wanted is finally achieved. If there is one good thing that the war brought aside from eliminating Voldemort, this was it. The students have become united.

They walked to the Slytherin table and sat across Blaise and Ginny, who were happily having a chat.

"Oh, good morning, 'Mione and Malfoy." Ginny greeted them.

Blaise then noticed the two and his lips curled into a sly smile. He glanced at Draco and raised an eyebrow.

"I see the two of you are getting a lot closer these past days, Drake." He said in a teasing manner.

She blushed at the possible meaning behind it. Draco just shrugged and filled his plate, prompting Hermione to do the same.

With that, they ate in silence. Completely unaware of the disaster coming.

~**~

A week passed since the letter and Malfoy House incident. Nothing bad happened so far and with that, Malfoy was back to his now usual self.

In the week that passed, Hermione had gotten used to Draco calling her by her first name. She, however, wasn't that familiar with calling him by his given name.

"Come on, Hermione. Show me again." Draco insisted.

Hermione closed her eyes and chanted.

"Expecto patronum!" She whispered.

A burst of white light erupted from the tip of her wand, changing form and adapting that of an otter. It jumped, circled Hermione, landed on Draco before settling down and erupting into white mist.

"It's beautiful." He commented but he wasn't looking at the light.

He was staring straight in her eyes.

"Your wand, Malfoy." She said.

He looked at her, confused.

"I'll show you how to do it."

She held his wand hand and showed how to move and all the while, the white mist was surrounding them, making the scene utterly ethereal.

~**~

Draco sat in his bed. Another week has passed. He still can't perfect the Patronus Charm. But he's always so close! Just when he thought something will form from the shield he made, it will suddenly die down into nothing but wisps of light.

How will he impress Hermione?

He sighed. A happy memory. Happy memory. He closed his eyes and allowed his body to fall back on his bed.

Happy memory.

His mother. His father. Their times together, back when he was young and everything's just fine and innocent.

He raised his wand and tried the chant. He could feel the warmth of the shield bursting from his wand.

Happy memory.

Suddenly, an image of Hermione flashed in his mind. Their study sessions. Their Hogsmeade trip. Their talks.

He felt a rush of power and excitement. He could feel the magic coursing in his blood and the next second, he was sitting and looking into a majestic corporeal patronus.

A beautiful king cobra was slithering across the floor, facing him.

He stood up in delight and scrambled to get to the door and tell Hermione of this wonderful news when he heard something on his window. He went closer and he saw an owl, carrying a missive with the Malfoy seal.

~**~

Hermione went down the stairs just in time to hear and see the rushing of green flames and the landing of one of her best friends. Harry Potter. He brushed the soot off his shoulder.

"Harry!" She exclaimed as she hugged him tight.  
"Hermione! Where's Malfoy?!" He said, not bothering on greeting first.  
"In his room, why?"

Harry immediately trudged up the stairs, on his way to Draco Malfoy's room.

"I need to see him. The intruder attacked again." He said.

Hermione caught up with Harry. He was about to knock when a noise stopped them from doing so.

A loud explosion was heard from inside Draco's bed chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm back for the next part of LSP. This one is quite rushed because I only have a very limited vacant time, what with all my school works and study sessions in line, to write. I am also updating Come Over To the Dark Side so updates for both of these might come a little late. Sorry for that. Anyway, here it is! Sorry for the grammatical and typographical errors. Kudos and comments :)

Hermione Granger, Hogwarts' Head Girl, rushed to Harry's side, shoving him aside and pushing the door open. Her heart was beating fast and her eyes frantically searched the room for anything wrong.

"'Mione?" Harry asked as he stepped inside, right beside her.

Hermione shushed him, grabbing her wand and getting ready just in case.

"Malfoy?" She called out.

Nothing happened.

She surveyed the room. It was still in the same arrangement as when she last went in here. Except for some details she couldn't help but notice.

The bed was crumpled on one edge, indicating that Draco must've been sitting there a while ago.

The curtain by the window was fluttering, showing that the window is wide open.

The white whisps of light were slowly dying out, swirling around the room like mist.

The letter in flames was slowly falling down, leaving ashes on its trail.

A letter?

She moved closer, not before giving Harry a look clearly saying, 'Go-get-Headmistress-McGonagall.' He left the room quickly.

As she went to the side of his bed, she noticed a big lump on the pile of clothes beside Draco's bed. The lump moved, wiggled and finally, a blonde head emerged from the pile.

A head of a body belonging to a cute three-year-old boy.

His eyes widened as he saw Hermione and he stood up hastily, stumbling a bit, before grabbing her by the thigh and hugging it close to him.

"Mya!" He called, sniffling slightly.

Hermione was stunned. Surely, this isn't..?

She kneeled down and faced the kid. Stormy grey eyes, pinkish lips, blonde hair and long eyelashes resembling that of Malfoy's.

Yep, definitely Draco.

She almost fainted on the spot if it wasn't because of the boy who was still holding her tightly.

"Mya?" He asked.

She cupped his face with her hands.

"D-draco Malfoy... Is this... What... How?!" She found that she was anything but coherent at that moment.

The boy raised his arms in a child-like manner, like asking for a lift. She immediately carried him, all the while wrapping him in his robes, which was far too oversized for someone this small. He grabbed a fistful of her robes and stared at her with his big grey eyes. His cheeks were flustered and he looked as if he wanted to say something, what with all the squirming he was doing. Finally, he started to speak.

"A... A.. letter. Someone sent a letter. I thought it was from my... my parents, Mya." He said, pointing down at the burnt letter scattered on the floor in ashes with his other hand.

He buried his face on the point where her neck and shoulder meets. She cradled his head and shook him lightly.

"And then?"  
"I... I opened it. It exploded and.. and the next thing I knew, I was down. And... And I'm like this." He mumbled dejectedly.

Hermione hugged the poor boy tighter. He was so vulnerable and it was so unusual to see Malfoy this way.

"And I was just about... to tell you how... how I managed to create my corporeal Patronus." He sighed while putting his chubby arms around her neck in a hug.

Her heart melted at the innocence and the raw emotion she detected from the boy's voice.

"Really? That's good, Malfoy. What form did it take?" She asked.

He looked up at her, eyes suddenly full of pride. He flailed his arms around, showing her things with his gestures.

"It was a King Cobra. Like... Like this big and it... It glows! It's beautiful, Mya. So beautiful." He said excitedly.

Hermione smiled at him. It seems as though his physical appearance is slightly affecting his thoughts and actions, no matter how conscious his older self inside is.

"Mya?" She asked, finally noticing the way he addressed her.  
"Mi... Maiowne. Hermaiowne." He said, as if it explains everything.  
"I guess my name's quite a mouthful for someone your age, Malfoy. Mya it is, then." She smiled.

Suddenly, she felt how Draco's mood shift back to that of sadness.

"Mya..." He called.  
"Hmm? What's wrong?"  
"Please... Please not Malfoy? Please call me... Call me Dreyyco." He said, slightly stumbling over the pronunciation.

Of course. This was just a kid. How inappropriate of her!

"Oh! Sorry, Draco." She said.  
"Miss Granger."

Hermione turned around with Draco in her arms, facing Headmistress McGonagall, Professor Snape and Harry. She felt Draco burrow closer to her body, hiding his face.

"Ma-- Draco..?"  
"Don't... Don't want them to see me." He murmured against her neck.

Severina Snape walked closer to the two of them. She eyed the bundle in Hermione's arms.

"Is that... Mr. Malfoy?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Yes, Professor."  
"But how did he turned into a... toddler?" The Headmistress asked.  
"I'm not a toddler." He grumbled.  
"I'm pretty sure you are, Malfoy." Harry stated.

Hermione glared at Harry and reprimanded him with a look. She then turned to face the two professors.

"Professors, Draco told me that someone sent a letter to him, which he thought was from his parents, and said letter exploded upon opening and the next thing he knew, he was like this. Isn't that right, Draco?" She asked.

He looked up at her, his grey eyes staring up at her. He nodded.

"Malfoy, do you think you have remnants of the letter you received?" Harry asked, pulling his wand out.  
"There." Draco pointed to a scrap piece of paper, which was charred on all ends

Harry summoned a clear bag and swished his wand, the ashes and the small pieces of burnt letter flying into the open bag. He locked it and addressed everyone in the room.

"Maybe we should let Madame Pomfrey check on him first?"

~**~

"Do you have any idea who might be behind all this?" Harry asked.  
"N-none." Draco answered.

They were in the Hospital Wing and upon seeing the kid in Hermione's arms, Madame Pomfrey quickly ushered them inside. She demanded to know what happened and Hermione relayed to her everything. She tutted before checking the boy and luckily, she came up with nothing bad to deliver.

"He is clearly de-aged, but how the culprit did it without the use of potion, I have no idea. He has a perfect state of mind, still that of his older self but because he is de-aged to his three-year-old body, his physical capabilities, including that of talking, movements and energy capacity, would be that of a real three-year-old. He cannot, and must not, do magic yet, are we clear?" Madame Pomfrey fixed Hermione with a look.  
"Yes, of course, I'll see to it." She answered.  
"Good. I'm afraid that without knowing what kind of trick hit him, we won't be able to do anything for Mr. Malfoy though."  
"Then, I shall make sure that my Aurors will do their best to identify what kind of spell, if its a spell, the culprit used." Harry said, showing the bag he acquired earlier.

Draco sighed dejectedly and sat up on the bed. He was now properly dressed in black slacks and a Slytherin green shirt. Madame Pomfrey excused herself, leaving the Headmistress, Snape, Harry and Hermione to talk to Draco.

"Well, I'm going to tell you, Malfoy, but I might have someone in mind." Harry stated.  
"Who?" McGonagall asked.  
"I'm not yet sure about this person's exact identity but I have a feeling that the one who did this to Malfoy was the one who sneaked inside Malfoy Manor twice already, something I forgot to mention to you." Harry explained.

Draco immediately shot up at the mention of his home and listened intently.

"The culprit broke into your house again, earlier this night, Malfoy. Your parents were safe, as we made sure of it, but a few things had been nicked. Just like the wax sealer of your parents and an owl from your owlery. Mr. Malfoy suspects that some books might have been missing from their library as well but we aren't sure yet, seeing as your library is too big to check overnight."

Draco's breath hitched at the mention of his parents being safe. Well, that's a relief. Hermione, on the other hand, was struck with a realization.

"Of course! I'm sure that whoever did that is the same person who did this to Ma--Draco!" She exclaimed.  
"And how, Ms. Granger, will you justify that?" Snape drawled.  
"Draco here said that he thought the letter was from his parents and that would be because...?" She urged Draco with a look.  
"Because I saw... the Malfoy seal... and I saw that o-owl... before in our-- our owlery." He stuttered out.  
"Exactly!" Hermione said.

Headmistress McGonagall nodded slowly, agreeing with Hermione. Severina Snape smirked a little, clearly impressed. Harry, standing beside Hermione, looked determined suddenly.

"Don't worry. We'll do our best to catch whoever did this." He stated.  
"Please... do." Draco whispered.

After the talk, Headmistress McGonagall sent them back to their dorms and asked Severina to inform Draco's parents of his current predicament. Harry went on his way, since they have a lot more to do, but not before following Severina to the dungeons to do whatever lovers do. Hermione grimaced at the thought. Somehow, she still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that her professor and best friend were seeing each other. It was very unusual.

Draco, on the other hand, was quiet throughout the walk to their dorms. He was holding one of her hand, serving as his guide, but it was clear that his mind was on another place entirely. Finally, he voiced his thoughts.

"I'm scared, Mya." He mumbled.  
"Why?"  
"He might do something bad to me now that I'm not capable of defending myself." He sniffs.

Hermione kneeled in front of the boy, in the middle of the corridor. She noticed how flustered he look, as if the walk had already consumed his energy. She cupped his face in her hands.

"I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, Draco. We'll catch whoever is responsible for this." She said.

Draco's lip quivered and he quickly wrapped his small arms around Hermione.

"Mya, don't leave me... okay?"  
"I won't." She assured him before carrying him in her arms once more.

With that, they went back on their way.

~**~

Thunder roared outside the castle as a storm brews.

What a perfect timing, Hermione thought.

She turned around on her bed, trying to find a comfortable position. She was about to get back to sleep when she heard something unusual.

A scream.

She bolted upright and ran into the bathroom, using its door to enter Draco's private chambers. She pulled her wand out.

"What happened?" She asked.

Her eyes scanned the room. Nothing and no one. She visibly relaxed before approaching the bed. Hermione's heart clenched at the sight of little Draco's contorted face, as if in pain, and his fast-paced breathing. She hates to wake him up but she feels as if she had to.

"Draco... Draco, wake up." She shook him lightly.

He shot up straight and upon seeing Hermione, he took a deep breath. He was scared, alright.

"What is it? Bad dream, perhaps?" She asked.

He just nodded, not wanting to elaborate.

"Mya..." He whispered.  
"Hmm?" She sat down on his bed.

He scuttled next to her, leaning against her body.

"Can you get back to sleep?" She asked, patting his hair down.

He shook his head no. Hermione sighed. Well, he's just a three-year-old boy. Surely nothing will happen, right?

"How about if we sleep together?"

Draco just shrugged.

"Alright then. Let's get back to sleep." Hermione murmured.

She slipped under the duvet and pulled young Draco to her. He snuggled close against her body before sighing in contentment. She closed her eyes and finally let sleep invade her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm back. Thank you for waiting. I've been quite busy and I can't keep track of my update schedules. I'm very sorry and I'm also sorry because this update is quite boring and nothing but I hope you'll still appreciate it. As usual, excuse my poor grammar and typographical errors. Kudos and comments :)

Hermione Granger stirred in her sleep as whispers and murmurs sounded around her. She clutched the pillow on her chest close. Said pillow snuggled her in return.

Wait.

The pillow snuggled her?

She suddenly opened her eyes and scanned the bed. She almost gasped as she remembered and realized that this wasn't hers for it belongs to the other occupant of the bed, currently sleeping like an angel, with its left cheek pressing against her chest, using it as a pillow.

Draco Malfoy.

As she gazed on his face, she couldn't help but feel sorry for the man. He didn't wish to be a Death Eater, if his story to Madam Rosmerta was to be believed. He just wants his family to be safe, otherwise he wouldn't even think of joining that wretched Dark Lord but look what happened to him! He was looked down upon, judged and now, deaged for all the things that are undoubtedly in the past now.

That's how cruel things are.

She sighed and her hand reached up, stroking Draco's hair. She kissed the top of his head before attempting to cover herself with the duvet to sleep once more.

Until the sound of someone clearing their throat froze her on the spot.

Hermione abruptly sat up and was instantly treated to a view of the Headmistress sternly regarding her.

But she wasn't the only visitor in the room.

Standing beside her was the very beautiful and elegant Narcissa Malfoy and next to her was her husband, Lucius Malfoy. They both had a look of something akin to amusement and worry in their eyes.

Having realized this, Hermione quickly tried to tame her hair down with her hands and she rubbed her eyes of sleep, all the while blushing red.

"G..good day to you, Headmistress, Mr. and Mrs. M..Malfoy." She mentally chided herself for stuttering.  
"A good morning to you as well, Ms. Granger." Lucius said, an eyebrow arching.

Something stirred next to Hermione and she glanced sideways. Draco stretched and yawned wide before rubbing his eyes with his closed fists. He sat up sleepily.

"Mya..." He called, tugging on her nightgown.

She snatched a quick look at his parents' faces. Upon seeing their bewildered expressions, she leaned down close to him.

"Draco... Your parents are here." She whispered.

His eyes shot open and he looked around the room frantically.

"Mother!" He exclaimed before running straight to Narcissa's waiting arms.

She clutched Draco hard and a tear fell down from her face. She released him and cupped his face with her long fingered hands.

"Are you feeling fine, my Draco?" She said, agony hidden in her voice.

Draco nodded his answer. She hugged him again before urging him towards Lucius. The boy shuffled his feet nervously, looking down on the floor.

"Father.." He greeted.  
"Draco." The man answered.

The awkwardness in the room is not hard to notice. Hermione stood up and excused herself and Headmistress McGonagall escorted the Malfoys to the Common Room of their dorm to talk about the incident.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Hermione faced the mirror. She slapped her face once.

"It's really real." She absently mused.

She used a freshening charm on herself and changed clothes. After brushing her hair, she trudged down the stairs.

The first thing she saw was Draco sitting next to his Mother, hands gesturing extravagant movements like telling a fairy tale.

Well, that's quite funny. Draco storytelling a fairy tale.

"Mya!" Draco noticed her first.

She stepped into the room and sat down next to McGonagall, who was sitting 90 degrees to the left of one Lucius Malfoy.

"Miss Granger, Draco has told me how you've been getting along these past days." Narcissa started.

She cleared her throat before answering, "Uh... Well, yes. He's been really nice, after all."  
"I told you! Mya... She's.. She's... my friend!" Draco added.  
"A friend, you say, Draco?" Lucius drawled, looking at Hermione.

The Headmistress glanced quickly at her sides. She's silently hoping that Lucius wouldn't say anything to jeopardize the friendship between Hermione and Draco.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. We are, indeed, friends. Quite more, I consider him my best friend as well." Hermione answered smugly.

Lucius leaned back and eyed Hermione critically. The tension in the room was rising and the Headmistress was about to cut it off when suddenly, Lucius smiled. Not the fake kind but that of real happiness.

"That's good to hear. I was worried about sending him back, especially since he had a past, as we all know, that might affect how people viewed him but alas, this was his sentence." He said.

Hermione sighed deeply and felt relief flood in her system.

"I assure you now that during the past weeks, the students have been accepting Mr. Malfoy and no incidents have been reported against him. After all, he's doing his job as the Head Boy here splendid, which we have Ms. Granger here to thank for." McGonagall proudly stated.  
"I cannot express how happy I am that the past didn't cloud your judgment of my son, Ms. Granger. Thank you for being his friend. You see, we couldn't send him letters regularly because our actions are very regulated and I am really worried about him but now, I'm glad to know that someone is looking after him." Narcissa said.

Hermione blushed at their statements. These acceptances, especially those coming from the two purebloods, are really nice to hear. It was now clear to her that the war changed quite a large scale of things on how the Malfoys are.

"Getting back at hand, let's discuss about Draco now, shall we?" The Headmistress suggested.

Right on time, the floo bursted into green flames and the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped inside the room, followed by Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. The two boys beamed at Hermione. She smiled back at them.

"Good morning to all of you. I'm not too late, am I?" Kingsley asked, sitting down the sofa right across McGonagall and beside Narcissa.  
"No, you're just on time." Minerva answered.

Harry sat next to Kingsley while Ron remained standing, but only behind Hermione. His hands were on the back of the soft cushion she was sitting on. Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him whispering something to his Mother. Narcissa nodded and she let Draco down her lap. Hermione watched as he toddled around and stopped in front of her.

"Mya..."

Minerva and Kingsley stopped conversing for a while to stare. Lucius Malfoy challengingly met Hermione's eyes. Narcissa looked quite amused. Harry's expression resembled that of someone who had a sour drink. Ron's, Hermione didn't know but she was pretty sure that she won't like it.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, raised his open arms to Hermione, as if asking her to carry him. He cocked his head to the side. His big grey eyes looking up expectantly.

Hermione didn't know what to do. She doesn't know how these people around her will react when she accept his silent request.

"Blimey, what's happened to him?" Ron blurted out.

She slapped his hand as a warning, to remind him that Malfoy's parents are present as well. Ron snatched his hand and winced. She turned back at Draco and lifted him. Hermione awkwardly set him on her lap.

A moment of silence ensued as Draco snuggled onto Hermione's chest.

She blushed deep red and Minerva decided to rescue her from all the attention she was getting.

"So, about Draco's situation..." She started.  
"Ah, yes, of course." The Minister uttered. "Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, you are under House Arrest, right?"  
"Even if we don't want to, we are." Lucius drawled.

Hermione listened carefully as Kingsley explained to them why he cannot let Draco stay in their home. Aurors will be there and also, the Manor is currently unsafe for him, if Harry's suspicion about the culprit is to be regarded.

"Perhaps Hogwarts is the safest place for him at the moment." Narcissa offered.  
"To that, I agree. Especially since our Draco has clearly taken a liking to Ms. Granger here." Lucius pointedly stated.

Hermione looked down and tried her best to hide her face from the searching eyes. She felt Draco shift on her lap.

"And what do you mean by that?" Harry inquired.  
"Simply like what I said."  
"Bloody hell! Like that's likely!" Ron cried out.  
"I like Mya."

Everyone and everything in the room stopped all of a sudden at this exclamation. Hermione eyed the boy on her lap critically.

Oh joy, just what did she get herself into?


End file.
